


Shifting Love

by Luna0092



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0092/pseuds/Luna0092
Summary: Being safe doesn't mean it's safe. Separated at age 5, Serena and Luke found each other again fourteen years later. They find out the people that caused them to be separated is still after them. On the way they find out they had more family than they originally knew about. Family ties, lovers and trust will be tested.





	1. Prologue

Why are we always running? She thought.

"That's right we are unnatural," she said out loud to herself. Blair looked at her five year old twins; a boy and a girl. Their names were, Luke and Serena. Luke was the oldest by five minutes.

She looked at her kids with her hazel eyes and saw they were looking at her with their unusual green eyes.

Blair thought they were the most adorable kids, even though they were unusual, as her late husband said.

They were all unusual. Nobody understood them. Everyone thought they were weird.

As Blair thought this, it triggered a memory.

"You are not normal," Viviane said. "What are you?"

Blair responded, "Human," she turned and walked away.

Now because of not being normal, her husband, John, is dead, Blair and her kids are on the run from a whole lot of people.

The people they are running from did not matter. They all wanted the same thing. Her kids.


	2. Chapter 1

She thought she was being followed. Walking to school alone.

Normally her best friend, Tasha, drove to school with her. But Tasha was sick.

Serena looked over her shoulder again and saw no one.

"I think I'm going crazy," she said to herself.

She saw the school ahead, and hastily moved forward. Nobody followed her.

~SL~ ~SL~ ~SL~

At school, in Philadelphia, Luke was barely listening to his teacher. He thought the teacher was most boring of them all.

Instead of listening to his teacher, he was thinking of his girlfriend, Jessica. He thought how they would go to prom together. Luke also thought in the back of his mind, about the sister he lost contact with. He hasn't seen his sister in fourteen years, and he didn't know why. He was in Philadelphia and he knew she was in New York City.

He doesn't know her anymore. They do still have one thing in common. They are both still unusual. Or so their mother told them years ago. Luke thought about his sister a lot lately, and he didn't know why.

~SL~ ~SL~ ~SL~

I wonder what my brother is doing. Serena thought.

"He's probably in school like me.," she answered herself.

Her other best friend, Leslie, just looked at Serena like she was crazy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" when Serena saw the look her friend was giving her.

"No reason. Just, you're talking to yourself again." Leslie told her.

"Yeah, so. I was just wondering about my brother. We haven't seen each other in fourteen years. I miss him."

Leslie looked at Serena and said, "I know, I know. You told me before. But right now we have to get to class." Both girls ran off in opposite directions of each other to get to their classes.

Serena was late to her World History class. When she opened the door and walked in everyone turned and looked at her.

"What?" Serena said with an attitude. Everyone looked away.

She walked to her desk and watched her teacher explain the Civil War. After class was done, the bell rang and she went to her locker for her other books for her other classes.

She unlocked it and a letter fell out. She picked it up and looked around for someone to see who put it in there. When she didn't see who put it in her locker, she then opened it and gasped, and dropped it. She closed her locker and ran as the letter dropped to the ground.

It said, 'I know what you are!'

Serena didn't stop running until she got home. When she got home she opened her door and tried to calm her breathing. It didn't work because she was crying to hard. Serena doesn't know what to do. She knew she had to find her brother. Somehow she had to find him.

She started talking to herself again.

"What am I going to do?"

"No one should know."

"I really have to find Luke."

"Run again, why do I have to run again? I should be done running." While she was talking, she started to pace. Deciding whether or not to pick up and run again. After about five minutes, she stopped pacing.

I made up my mind, she thought.

She was going to run and find her brother.

~SL~ ~SL~ ~SL~

A few days later, in Philadelphia, Luke was home with some friends over.

He had been thinking of his sister a lot more lately. Like she was in trouble or something.

Luke just doesn't know what that something is.

He said to himself, "I have to figure out what is going on, something big has happened. I know it."

Somehow he knew.

Luke just knew that it wasn't linked to why he was different. He just knew.

He turned to Jessica who was sitting next to him on the couch, "I have to find my sister, Serena."

Jessica turned to him and said, "Why are you here then? You've been saying you wanted to find her for a long time now." Luke just looked at her. It took him a minute to reply to that.

"I don't know why I am still here; I just don't know what to do." The look on his face was one of worry. Worry for his little sister. Jessica nodded and said something he didn't think he would here.

"I am going with you, if you go and find her." Luke just looked at her. He thought she was crazy for a minute until he saw the determination on her face.

"Don't give me that look, Luke. I am goin' with you, period." Jessica told him.

Luke nodded and looked away for a minute. He looked back at Jessica and said, "I don't really know where to start looking. Our mother split us up when we were five years old. I was dropped off here in Philly. I do know she is in New York City. That's all."

For a minute Jessica just looked at him. When she opened her mouth to say something, he got this bewildered look on his face.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "My mother said if we ever got into trouble, there was a safe house we could go to."

Jessica didn't really understand what was going on. So she asked Luke, "What kind of safe house? Safe from what?"

Luke shook his head, "I don't remember what my mother said. I didn't think it was important at the time." His voice got a little shaky when he talked about his mother. Jessica nodded.

"Well, you were only five at the time. You really didn't know what was important." she explained.

"I knew that keeping my sister safe was important. I knew that it was important not to be found. Important to run when needed."

Confused, Jessica asked him, "Why was it so important that you run when needed." Luke looked straight into her eyes.

"Because of who and what I am." he replied.

"What do you mean, Luke? Who and what you are? You are human, you are normal. Nothing can change that." Jessica told him fiercely.

"Yeah, I guess that is true." Luke said reluctantly.

Jessica decided to let his answer go for now. Instead she asked him when they are going to leave to find his sister.

Luke looked at her and realized she was serious about going with him to find Serena.

"Um... Yeah, we will leave in about a day. So start packing Jess. We are going to leave early in the morning." Luke told her. Jessica looked kind of excited.

"So I am going with! What am I going to need?" she asked herself the last part as she walking away. Luke watched her go. He turned to go to his room, he walked through the door of his room and looked around.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. That at least what a good sign.

If Serena was in trouble, it might find him too. That was something he didn't want to happen. For everyone's sake. Not just theirs.

In a day or two, he would find his little sister. They would find out was going on. Why they were separated.

Soon he will find out.

~SL~ ~SL~ ~SL~

Where am I going to go? Serena thought while packing her bag.

She was leaving because of that note she received. Whoever she was running from found her. She doesn't know how they found her. She just knew that they did.

It scared her. She wanted to find her brother as soon as possible. They might find him next.

Luke might have a life. She didn't have a life outside of running. No one would really miss her. Maybe her friends. They would get over it. Eventually.

Serena found herself frowning, thinking about her friends. "They don't know what I am anyways. So they should aren't really friends. I can never make real friends, it's not fair," she thought to herself. No one was in the room with her. She was alone. She continued to pack her bag. Thinking while she did it.

Serena was thinking about different things. Where her brother could be, what would happen if she didn't find him, if he's in danger.

"What am I thinking, we are always in danger." That is what their mother said all the time when they were together. Serena doesn't really remember much of their mother or her brother Luke.

She was almost done packing when she decided to call her friend Tasha, who was sick. No one answered, so she decided to finish packing.

After packing, Serena decided to take a bath and think about things. She drew up the bath, undressed and eased into the water. It was a little too hot but she just sat there. About a half an hour had passed, Serena started to doze off. It wasn't long until she was asleep.

"If something goes wrong, there is always somewhere you could go." Blair told her kids. Luke looked at her.

"Where is this place, Momma?" he asked her.

Blair bent down and looked at him with her bright hazel eyes. "It's in New Jersey. We just have to find it."

Serena looked at Luke and their mother with a certain wonder in her green eyes. She always did.

Serena woke with a start. She realized she was still in the tub and almost fully submerged under the water.

"That's where I have to go." she realized. She just remembered what her mother had said to her and Luke.

He would find her; somehow. She just doesn't know when he would find her.

She got out of the tub and went to her room, got dressed in her pajamas, the laid down. She was going be leaving New York in the morning. If she could get to sleep.

Serena fell asleep without problems. She woke up about twelve hours later.

She finally decided it was time for her to go, after looking at her things one more time. So she turned and walked out the door with her bag. She didn't bother to lock the door.

Serena thought if they want her, and then can look for her here.

She walked to the train station and purchased a ticket to New Jersey. She got to the platform she was supposed to board at. For some reason she looked behind her.

There were two men shadowing her, watching her. She looked closely and saw that they had guns. She thought they didn't look like they wanted to talk to her for information. She decided it was time to go. Serena turned to go, as she turned, the two men drew their guns and aimed at her.

Luckily, she knew that was what they were going to do.

She jumped and weaved out of the way of the flying bullets. She wasn't fast enough for one bullet. Serena yelled out in pain as it hit her abdomen. She hoped it wasn't as bad as it felt, as she landed on her back. She quickly got up and sprinted to her bag and boarded the train. It looked like they didn't get on.

Serena immediately went to the washroom to look at her wound. The wound as bad as the pain was, it wasn't very bad. It was a through and through. She decided she would live and bandaged it and changed her shirt. She thought she would get funny looks if she went to her seat with blood on her shirt.

After her wound was taken care of, she went to find her seat. It was only an hour, two at the most train ride. She dozed off a little in that time. Nothing happened.

This is a good sign, she thought. Kind of. She wished she remembered more about her mother and her brother. She didn't and it hurt.

Serena adjusted in her seat and jostled her wound. She winced slightly at the pain. As she winced, a random guy, a little older than her by the looks of it, watched her with a curious expression. She looked at him closely.

He had hair the color of sunshine. Amber colored eyes. He had golden brown skin, the color of toffee.

Serena thought he was gorgeous. Something in her gut said there was something different about this guy. Something different like her. But she wasn't sure. Serena watched him as he looked at her. He would look at her then look away really quick when he saw her looking at him. She was just curious about him. As long as he didn't try to kill her. Serena wanted to check her injury, so she got up and went to the washroom. As she turned away from the guy, she didn't see him watch her carefully.

Nicholai watched the woman walk away. She was injured, he knew that. He could smell the blood from where he was sitting. He just didn't know how she was injured or why she was.

He wondered about her. Wondered where she was going. He also wondered her name. He realized she was tougher than she let on. A lot tougher. He just didn't really know how tough she really was. Or if she had something other girls didn't.

He wanted to get to know this woman. Nicholai just didn't know how to talk to her. She seems wary of everyone. Especially with the way she was looking at him before she went to the bathroom.

Nicholai was wondering about the woman, as she walked back to her seat. She looked refreshed and actually had color in her face now. As before she was really pale. He also noticed she had a slim but toned body. Long legs encased in faded jeans that formed to her thighs and ass. Her shirt formed to her full breasts. The color red.

He didn't want to notice her breasts, Lord he tried to ignore them, along with her long legs.

Nicholai noticed she sat back down in her seat and was now staring out the window. So Nicholai, being an interested guy that wanted to talk to her, got up and walked to her seat. He looked at her and nodded toward the seat across from her.

"Can I sit here?" The woman nodded a yes, so Nicholai sat down. They just looked at each other for what seemed like hours to Nicholai. The woman finally spoke to him.

"What do you want?" she asked with a real curious look on her face. He sighed.

"It just looked like you wanted to talk to someone. Plus I saw you were injured.," he carefully lied. He didn't actually see she was injured, he was able to smell the blood. She looked a little startled about him seeing her injured. She just shrugged.

"Yeah, I was injured, but it's not really any of your business. I'm fine, I'm moving without a hitch. But you are right; I guess I could use someone to talk to."

~SL~ ~SL~ ~SL~

Luke and Jessica were loading his car when Jessica checked the mail. She gave it to him and he looked through the mail and came to a plain envelope. He looked at it for a minute and turned it so he opened it.

When opened, Luke read it. His eyes widened. And he started breathing heavy. Jessica watched him, when he started breathing heavy she took the letter from him and read it herself.

I know where your sister is and she won't be alive much longer, it said. Jessica looked at the letter then back to Luke. This was definitely not good. Jessica couldn't speak for a little while. Luke was the first one to talk first.

"Jess, I really need to find my sister now. I have to protect her. I know where she would go."

Jessica nodded and replied, "Then finish packing the car and let's go." Five minutes later they were on the road to New Jersey.


End file.
